Currently, users of mobile and portable communication devices are forced to choose only one communication method from the many wide-area wireless mediums available. This is true of most devices even when they are in an office setting and might have an accessible and less expensive local-area wired or even wireless system available. This lack of choice locks the user into one, possibly expensive, communication service based on what the user is currently doing. At best, the user is forced to manually reconfigure the communication device to attach it to the network via another communication method.